The Day that I Decided to Like Sirius Black
by Tai-tai G
Summary: A real friendship is rare and powerfull, but it can be destroyed in the moment that one of us says 'I love you' and in this case, it was me.


**The day that I decided to like Sirius Black**

Hi! My name is Nina Smith and I have the most bastard friend ever, at least it's what the whole world thinks.

Despite of this little problem, he is my island in the middle of the ocean, he is the one that helps me when I need _and _when I don't need, and he is not so pathetic like everyone thinks.

Yes, I am Sirius Black's best friend, for Merlin's sakes!

We are not old friends like I liked to be, we started to talk to each other just this year, when Lily, my supposed best friend, started to go out with James Potter, his supposed best friend, but it was working out pretty good, Lily, James, Sirius and I used to go out together, then Lily and James used to start to make out and Sirius and I pretended to be happy looking at them. Until the couple kicked us out of the dates, so now it's just us, alone.

But Black is a nice guy, except the times that I need to pretend to be his girlfriend for some girl, which happens every other day. And it was one of these times that he came up with my nickname: _baby_. It's not that I don't like the nickname… It's that when I go to a restroom or sit behind girls in classes, I can hear them talking about me, and _they_ use the nickname.

"Black's still with that girl, you know, _baby_."; "I don't know how he handle that one, _baby_"; "You know who I'm talking about right? That blond one, _baby_"; "You know the Smith girl, the one that he calls _baby_"; "That one that goes everywhere with _my_ Sirius, _baby_." And a lot more… You know… I have a _name_!

Another thing that I hate about Sirius Black is that he is hot. It would be _so_ much easier if he was a skinny and ugly guy…

Uh oh! Here comes the problem of my life!

* * *

"Hey! You are here! How's my baby?"

"I'm all right Black! So… What do you want?"

"Do I need to want something to talk to you?" He made an angel's face.

I made my best face of 'what are you hiding?'.

"Ok! I need you help!"

"Like always!" I rolled my eyes and started to walk again, I hate waist time with his girlfriends!

"There is this girl –"

"No, Black! I'm not telling her to stop to see my 'boyfriend'!"

"This will be the last one, baby! I promise! And I got this god idea…"

"_What_ idea? You don't have good ideas, Sirius!"

"Let me tell you first! There's this girl that likes me, she's not the kind that I want, so if I kiss you in front of –"

"If you what? I don't want to kiss you Sirius! And you are not –"

"Here she comes!"

"Are you listening? I won't kiss –"

The next moment I could only feel his hands pressing my low back against him, his half-opened lips pressing mine and his sweet smell. Now I could understand why all that girls liked him, besides cute _and_ hot, he had a good smell _and_ a good kiss, the perfect combination.

When his lips left mine, I felt incomplete, like a part of me was missing. I pressed my fingers in my lips to make the sensation go away.

"Hey! It worked, baby! That stupid girl will never even look at me again! Thanks', baby!" He was happy, stupid guy!

"I- I…" I couldn't speak.

"Are you all right, baby?"

"Sure! Yes, I'm all right! Um… I need to go… Sso, see you in the dinner!" I didn't even wait for his answer, when I turned the next corridor, I started to run.

* * *

I went inside of the first empty classroom that I found, I needed sometime to think.

"Sirius Black _kissed_ me! Oh My Merlin! He _kissed_ me!" All the happiness I was feeling went away when I realized: Sirius Black _did_ kiss me, but it was just a joke for him. But… it was just a joke for me, too, right?

Wrong, very, very, very wrong. I never kissed a boy before, because I was waiting for the guy of my life. But… Sirius Black is _not_ the guy of my life, right?

Wrong, again.

I liked Sirius Black since my very first day in Hogwarts, when James tried to talk with Lily for the first time, the first day that Lily and James pretended that me and Black were not with them, the first time that Black gave me an understood half-smile… But then, I stopped to like him when we became friends, right?

Wrong, one more time.

I love every single time that he called me baby, I loved every single time that I took off a girl from him, whishing that he was really mine, wishing that he was calling me baby one more time.

I like Sirius Black! I love my bastard friend! Oh my Merlin! I want to die!

* * *

Something that I realized a long time ago is that no one can cry alone inside of Hogwarts, every time someone need to find you in this lonely moment. And who do you think that find me? Exactly, Sirius Black.

"Baby? Is that you? Did I do something wrong over there? You looked weird when you left me talking alone…" his voice was just a whisper.

I looked at him, I didn't want to talk to him, _never_, never again.

"Wow, baby! What did happen here? Are you crying?"

I nodded and stared at my shoes.

" _Why_? Who is the bastard that left you like that? I'll _kill_ him! Just tell me the name!" One of his hands was in the door knob, he was ready to find whoever that made me sad, typical reaction from him.

I closed my eyes, expecting that the tears would stop to fall, it didn't. I put my head between my hands. "Sirius Black."

"_Who_?" I can't hear you, baby…" He came closer and kneel in front of me, "Who, baby? Who is this idiot?"

I looked up, my red eyes focusing inside of his black eyes, the two dots looking in my face, taking my pain, waiting. "Sirius Black. Sirius Black did this with me."

He looked sad, hurt. "But, but it's impossible! There's no Sirius Black here, besides –"

"_You_, you did this with me, Black!" I felt angry looking at his hurt eyes.

"What did I do, baby? What did I _do_ for you? I don't understand…" He was thinking, trying to find a memory that would answer his question.

"You didn't do anything, Black, _anything_! You never do!" I stood up. "You know what?" My hands reached for the door knob, "Go out of my life!" I opened the door and passed through it as fast as possible.

"But, baby! I don't understand –"

"Stop to call me BABY!"

It hurt, it hurt to see him hurt because of me, it hurt each time that he called me baby, everything hurt.

* * *

I could only hear my footsteps in my way to the gardens, it was a cold day in the middle of winter, no one never goes out in weathers like that. I was alone.

I found our tree, mine and Sirius's, in the farest place, distant of everything else, and I sat below it for hours, with no one to see me crying.

"Hey Ba-Nina... You are going to freeze to death here!" I looked up, just in time to see him putting his coat around me.

"Oh, thanks'... But I prefer to die outside, _alone_." He pretended to not hear and sat besides me.

"Don't be like that, Ba-Nina... What am I going to do if you die, uh?"

"You would give a party and dance around my dead body for days!"

He laughed, "It's not a bad idea... But, no. I would die without you! You're my best friend and you are the only one that I can do whatever I want to."

"But... And James?"

"James is not with me anymore. He's my very first best friend, but he has Lily now, and..." He stopped, looking at his shoes.

"And what? You have all the girls that you want. You are Sirius Black!"

He laughed again. "This is true. But this is not my point, Nina!"

"So, what's your point?" I looked hopefully at him.

"My point is that your are my best friend and I can't let you freeze to death, even if you want to." He stood up and extended one hand to help me up.

"I want to stay, Sirius…"

"All right!" He sat beside me again.

"I want to stay _alone_, Sirius!"

"It's not fair, baby!" He closed his eyes, he _hated_ me.

"What's not fair?"

"You are hiding something. I never hid _anything_ from you!"

"I know… but I can't! I'll never tell you that!"

"Please, baby! Tell me! You know how I am! I _need_ to know!"

I don't know what made me say the next words, but before I could think, they were going out of my mouth, "I love you."

"You _what_?"

"I love you, Sirius."

"It's that that you were hiding? That you _love_ me?" he was smiling.

"Yeah… It's that…"

"But I love you too, baby! You are my best friend!" he didn't understand.

"No! I don't love you like that. I dream with you every night, when I close my eyes I can see you kissing me again! I don't love you like a friend, I love you like every girl does!" he laughed.

"Wow, baby! This one I swear that I didn't see coming! You surprised me!"

"You think that I'm joking, don't you?"

He nodded.

"But I'm not!" I stood up and started to run toward the castle.

"Hey, baby! Where are you going?"

"To hell, Black! I'm going to hell!"

He didn't follow me.

* * *

The days passed, and the Christmas break arrived, the worst of my whole life. Every one decided to go home, except the seven of us, three Slytherin, two first grades and Sirius Black, great! Good memories from my last year of school! That break was totally the worst ever!

Alone in the castle, I spent the day sitting the library, reading with Miss Pince beside me. It was Christmas Eve, when I was going out of the library, that someone called my name. "Hey! Nina! HEY! WAIT!" I turned around just in time to Sirius running toward me.

"What do you want?"

"Wow! Don't be so cold! It's Christmas Eve, a happy time!"

"If you called me just to tell me how happy you are… I have more things to do, Black."

"No! NO! Wait!"

"Uh?"

"I need to tell you something, Nina…" I waited, maybe five minutes and he was just looking at his shoes without saying one word.

"So, what do you want to tell me?"

He took a deep breath, "I-I don't know how to start!"

"Umm… Maybe from the beginning?" I crossed my arms on my chest, waiting.

He took another deep breath, "The beginning… the beginning" he stopped to think, "all right! I think that everything started when I saw you for the first time, and I made James talk to Lily just to get close to you… But then, you didn't noticed me at all! The years passed and I could have all the girls that I wanted, at least this was what James said to me, but I couldn't, because you never even looked at me! When James started to go out with Lily, I thought it was my chance with you, but you were better than I would ever deserve! So, I decided to be happy having you just like a friend. And then you told me that you liked me, I thought you were joking, because _you_ would never like a guy like _me_. I like you, baby! No, I love you!

I didn't have words, I didn't know how to answer him. He waited looking at his shoes, finally, when I didn't say anything, his hurt eyes found mine, "Well, I told you what I needed… And it seem that it's too late, all right. You don't need to waist more time with me…" He started to walk back, leaving me alone again.

"Wait!" He looked at me, his hurt eyes on my face, trying to understand what I was doing.

I walked where he was, slowly, I got the closest that I could against his body, my lips on his ear, "Thank you. Thank you to share this with me." And I felt him smiling on my ear.

"You are welcome, baby." He looked into my eyes and kissed me, not because he wanted to break up with a girl, neither because I was the only girl in that school. Sirius Black kissed me in that dark corridor, because he loved me, because I was his baby.

That was the best break that I could ask for, that I could ever have, the most _perfect_ one. And it was just because that cold day in our tree, mine and Sirius's, the day that I decided to like Sirius Black, the most bastard guy ever, _my_ guy.

* * *

_N/A: Heeeey, guys!! What do you think? Good? Bad? The worst thing that you ever read? Please, tell me! I love to know your opinion! Oh, well... I think that It's just that... Remember: Sirius Black wll live forever! xD _

_Love all of you! Bye!!_


End file.
